


Let Me Protect You

by chrobins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: chat noir's late night "dates" with marinette are the only thing keeping him sane. but his heart isn't so set as he once thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while since I've dabbled into the Ladybug fandom (or a fic at all to be honest lol)
> 
> season 3 is happening soon, and I need more so badly!
> 
> this fic starts out as MariChat, evolves into something else ;)
> 
> please enjoy!

“You can’t go out at this hour!” Plag flits about Adrien’s head, trying to reason with the young boy. “Can’t you see the storm out there? Do you plan on catching a cold?”

“Anywhere is better than here.” Ignoring Plagg’s, for once, good judgement, he head to his window, pushing it open.

Plagg wants to argue, to tell Adrien he’s absolutely crazy, but he closes his mouth this time. As Gabriel tightens the leash on Adrien, the more Chat reveals himself. He huffs a sigh of defeat. Adrien holds out of cheese, which Plagg flies to quickly. He doesn’t savor this piece of Camembert. He eats quickly, for Adrien’s sake.

“Claws out.” Adrien calls out, enthusiasm lacking in his voice. The transformation takes over him, and he uses his baton to soar out of his window, leaving “Adrien” behind for the evening.

* * *

“Urg, why is this so difficult?” Marinette groans in frustration, staring at the pages of her textbook. Numbers and words blur into nothing, making her head spin. Why does her homework have to be so hard?

The sound of rain draws her attention upwards; the forecast didn’t say anything about rain tonight. Marinette sighs woefully.  _ Why does this rain feel so ominous? _

As she turns back to her homework, a tap at the window makes her jump. She turns around, but nothing is there but pitch darkness. As Marinette goes back to her homework, the tap is there again, louder and urgent. Expecting a tree branch or a bird, Marinette stands up to walk over the window.

When she swings it outward, she notes that it was definitely no tree branch or bird; just a soaking wet cat. A blur of black flies through the window, though there is no large thud against the floor. “Chat Noir!”

His steps barely make a sound; he’s always light on his feet. “H-hi, Purrincess.” Chat teases with a small smile. “I don’t mean to visit so late in the night...but cats don’t like water, ya’know.”

“Silly kitty.” Marinette can’t help but feel for the other boy; without a word, she shuffles away to find a towel to dry him off with. She pauses for a moment, keeping the bathroom door open. “U-um, Chat Noir...if you’d like, you can dry off privately. You can de-transform...and I won’t look.” Marinette smiles and holds out her pinky. “Promise.”

Chat Noir feels his body grow warm; her kindness knew no bounds. He always adored that of her. He walks over to her, wrapping his pinky finger around her own. “Mind if I shower too, Princess?”

“Not at all!” Marinette’s cheeks turns pink, looking away. “Take as much time as you need, kitty. It wouldn’t be any good for one of Paris’s superheroes to catch a cold now, would it?”

A laugh bubbles in Chat Noir’s chest. “You’re certainly right, Princess.” He leans down, kissing their intertwined fingers, and disappears into the restroom before she can respond.

Once he’s out of sight, a green light flashes in the crack underneath the door. Marinette falls face first on her bed, her heart thumping loudly.  _ When did Chat’s flirty moves start affecting me? _

* * *

There’s another flash of green before Chat Noir steps out, hair fluffy. The look on his face is different than when he arrived; he seems happy. “Thank you, Princess. You might have just saved me.” He teases. 

Marinette smiles from her bed, a book in her lap. “Sometimes superheroes need saving.” She pats the spot next to her. “Stay a while. If you can, that is.”

The cat in him sees the fluffy pillows, the inviting blankets,  _ and purrs. _ The Adrien in him doesn’t have time for embarrassment; he’s just a poor cat in need of a little love, the kind he won’t get at home. So he takes her offer, gingerly sitting on her pristine bed. “You’re so kind, Marinette. I sure am one lucky cat.”

“Extremely lucky.” Marinette giggles and reaches under her bed before pulling out a tablet device. “What kind of movies do you like, kitty?”

“Hmm…” Chat hums, sneaking his legs under the blanket and leaning back against the generous pillows. “Do you like—” He cuts himself off, recalling the time they hid in the movie theater together. “Um, anything but horror movies!” Chat adds sheepishly.

Marinette giggles. “So you’re a scaredy cat?” She giggles. “Well that makes two of us….” 

There’s weight to those words, something Chat picks up on.  _ Sweet, brave, caring, beautiful Marinette? A scaredy cat? What could she ever be afraid of? _

“Well, I have  _ Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Shark 3 _ downloaded already.”

Chat’s eyes light up. “That sounds awesome!” His happiness makes her smile as she puts the movie on and sets it up in front of them. “Thank you, Marinette.”

Marinette pets the top of his head. “Anything for a friend, Chat Noir.”

* * *

_ Chat Noir is really warm. _ Marinette thinks to herself. She doesn’t know when she stopped paying attention to the movie.  _ His hair is so soft too...oh, he used my shampoo!  _ Somewhere during the movie, Chat’s head had flopped to one side, gently resting on her shoulder. She hadn’t checked if he’s asleep or not; though the gentle purring made her think otherwise.

One of Marinette’s hands had wrapped around his shoulders, finding a spot in his hair.  _ I never bothered to see if his ears were real. _ She tries to think back.  _ His tail can detach without problems...are his ears the same? _ As she roams through his hair, she finds herself gently scratching behind his ears. Chat Noir’s purrs only grow louder.

“Princess…” Chat Noir’s voice is a bit dazed...content, almost. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Marinette is glad he cannot see the blush on her cheeks. “Mmm...well...you are very cute. And you smell nice, though I’m sure it’s because of my shampoo.”

The romantic nature in him comes out easily; “Aw, Princess thinks I’m cute?” But the Adrien in him fights back a little, that wall of suaveness crumbling at the thought:  _ I used Marinette’s shampoo! No other boy in her class knows it but me… _

“Mhm.” Marinette wonders of he can hear the shakiness in her voice. “Especially when I do...this!” She lets one hand scratch behind one of his ears, her other hand scratching just under his chin. Chat Noir purred more audible at that, melting in her arms.

“Marinette!” Chat Noir laughs, his arms finding their way around her waist.  _ Ah...this is so nice. _ “I think, Princess, that your pets are even better than catnip.”

Though she flames up at his compliment, she can’t help but giggle to his words. “Maybe I’ve become your weakness?”

Chat Noir smiles and answers easily. “I think so, Mari…”  _ Sweet, brave Marinette. Beautiful Marinette.  _ When did she pierce his heart? Maybe from the beginning...maybe she hadn’t struck him hard enough then. But maybe, slowly, the tiny crack she made deepened, until it came shattering into tiny pieces. 

He looks up at her, bright and starry-eyed. _Sweet Marinette. Sweet Princess._ _When did I start falling for her?_

_ Would it be so wrong to fall for her? _

_ Would her embrace heal my wounds from Ladybug? _

In his eyes, Marinette isn’t a consolation prize; she isn’t his reward for getting over Ladybug. She’s a girl he’d been too blind to see; she’s a girl that’s been there for hi, all along.

“Marinette.” He calls her name, softly, enjoying the way it felt on his lips. “Marinette?” She doesn’t answer, only a soft snoring does. Chat can’t help but laugh. “Aw, Princess, you sleep like an angel too.”

He peels away from her, helping her lie down more comfortably on her bed. He shuts off the tablet and sets it down by the bed on the floor.

Chat watches her a moment, her defenseless sleeping face bringing a feeling of joy over him. 

“I will protect you, Marinette.” Chat smiles, leaning over her. He hovers in place, his mind fighting its own battles. He leans down, and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. “As Chat Noir…” he sits back up, any worry in his face healed by her presence, “as Adrien...I will protect you.”

Once he feels she’s safe, he gingerly steps out of her bed. And he almost makes it to the window when he hears a soft grumble from the sleeping Marinette.

_ “Chaton...Chat Noir…” _

He smiles;  _ she dreams of me. _

Chat Noir opens the window and climbs out, closing it before taking off into the night sky.

The rain has stopped, much to his luck. Chat Noir runs along rooftops; he can’t contain his excitement. He lets out a whooping yell, a cheer of joy. He spreads his arms wide, letting the cool night air of Paris envelope him.

* * *

“You look…” Nino pauses, fingers grasping his chin, “ _ really _ happy. Did something good happen?”

Adrien sighs, holding his head up with his hands, elbows resting on his desk. “You could say that…”

“And what’s that smell?” Nino leans in and sniffs. “Not that I’m being creepy, but you only really smell like your own cologne or a sweaty locker room. This is…”

_ “Strawberries.” _ Adrien hums to himself, biting his lip to hide his smile. 

“Yeah. Strawberries. Perfectly normal for a teenage boy.” Nino huffs, but Adrien doesn’t pay him any attention. “Oh, hey Alya!”

Adrien perks up immediately; where Alya is, Marinette is sure to follow.

And as if on cue, she walks in, lost in conversation with Alya. Adrien feels that familiar thump in his chest. “Good morning, Marinette!” Adrien calls out, cherrier than ever.

Marinette jumps in surprise, nearly tripping over her own feet. But she keeps balance and waves back. “Good morning, Adrien.” She hurries to her seat behind him.

He turns around after some time, watching her continue to chat with Alya. Her sweet, bubbling smile, her contagious laughter...Adrien wants to protect them all.

“Yo, dude. Adrien? Hello? Earth to Adrien? Adrien Agreste?” Nino sighs. “Oh look, it’s Ladybug!” Nino has his phone out, his secret weapon that always gets Adrien’s attention. But Adrien doesn’t react. Nino follows his gaze. “Is it...Alya? Do you like my girl?” He stands up suddenly. “Adrien, dude, you’re my best bud, but I will not—” 

“Mr. Lahiffe! Sit down this instant, or I will send you to the Principal’s office!” Mrs. Bustier warns him, earning an array of laughter from the rest of the class. Embarrassed, Nino sits down, but he keeps his eyes trained on Adrien, who  _ finally _ faces the front of the class. 

“Psst, Adrien.” Nino whispers. Adrien turns to greet him this time. “You’re not crushing on Alya. are you?”

Adrien chokes and coughs, reaching for his water bottle and chugging half the bottle down. “Alya? No! I mean, even if I did, I would never—Nino, you’re my best friend. But...why would you think I like Alya?”

Nino frowns. “But you were looking at…”

Mrs. Bustier calls for the class’s attention again, and the two boys face the front once more. Nino forgets about Adrien’s wandering gaze by lunch, and they carry on as usual.

But Adrien is always sneaking glances at Marinette. Sometimes, she catches him, and she nervously waves back.  _ One day. I’ll tell you the truth. But...for now...let me protect you. _

_ Let me protect you so that smile never disappears. _

* * *

“Chat Noir!” Marinette greets, leaning over the railing of her balcony when he comes into focus. He lands silently, as a cat would, by her side. 

“Happy to see me, Princess?” Chat Noir bows before her, taking her hand and kissing the top.

“Actually, I am.” Marinette smiles and opens her arms out wide. “C’mere, kitty.”

As soon as she’s granted her present, Chat Noir leaps up into his arms, holding her tight in his embrace. “You’re as beautiful and sweet as always today, Marinette.” Chat purrs.

Marinette giggles. “Chat Noir…” She hugs him tightly. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, Princess.” Chat pulls away, but just enough to keep her in arm’s reach. “I’m all ears.”

“Well…” Marinette bites her lip, her cheeks as red as her lips. “Chat Noir...I…” She sucks in a huge breath. “I...I’ve fallen for you. For Chat Noir.”

He’s a bit taken aback; it’s not something he expected to hear so soon. Chat isn’t prepared. Does he return her feelings, being unable to care for her in person, to put her in danger? Or does he reject her to keep her safe, and cause that beautiful smile to fade away? 

“I understand...it may be hard for me to fall for a superhero...but, I must know something.” Marinette takes his clawed hands in her own, holding and squeezing them so gently. “I know you, Chat Noir. You protect all of Paris with these two hands...and I know you’d protect me. But...but if there is just an ounce, just a tiny bit of you, that likes me back...please...say it.”

Chat Noir hesitates; saying no would keep her safe...but it would break her heart. “I...my Princess, I…” He meets her gaze cautiously. “I cannot lie to you...can I?” He takes a deep breath, squeezes back against her grip. “I...do, Marinette. I...I really do.”

“Then that’s wonderful.” Marinette steps out of his reach, hands folded behind her back. “I hadn’t meant to fall for you. Chat. I really hadn’t...but you were there for me so many times...I was blind to you before. But I’m not willing to put you in any more pain. I…” There are tears in her eyes, tears he hoped he’d never have to cause. “Forgive me.”

Chat Noir laughs nervously. “Forgive you, for wha—”

“Tikki…” Marinette says softly. “Spots on.” 


	2. forever and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette reveals herself as ladybug...and chat reacts like the happiest boy alive. would she do the same for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize this would be better read as one whole piece, sorry about the weird chapter break!

Chat Noir wakes up in a daze. He feels oh so warm, and the scent of strawberries is the first thing he notices.  _ Strawberries.  _ He looks around and realizes he’s in Marinette’s room.

_ Marinette, sweet Marinette. _

His memory nearly slaps him in the face.

_ Ladybug...Marinette is my sweet Ladybug. _

“You’re awake?” Marinette’s voice is so soft and soothing; Chat could really get used to this, bundled in Marinette’s arms. It’s something he has always dreamed of. “A-are you okay?”

Chat flexes his fingers and toes, testing his body’s limits. Comfortable, yes, but not sluggish. He turns around in her embrace, smiling as they come face to face. “Marinette.”

“Y-yes?” Her blushing face is so cute.

“Ladybug.”

Marinette’s face grows even more intense. “Yes…”

A wave of relief washes over him. “It’s not a dream...thank goodness.” Chat falls into her arms, head on her shoulder. “Ladybug...you really did fall for me.”

“I did...honestly, truly.” Marinette admits, and it’s so much easier to say it aloud. “I love you, Chat Noir. As Ladybug...as Marinette.”

Chat Noir laughs. “I sure am lucky, huh?” He stretched out his legs before retreating back to their curled position. “Ladybug was my first love, Marinette was my second...it really must seem like I can’t love anyone but you.”

Marinette makes a weak sound, a cry and a whine, a mewl of embarrassment. “Chat Noir, can you stop the flirting? It’s...it’s too much…” Her hands cover her face. “I may be Ladybug...but,  _ Kitty, your words...I need time to get used to them…” _

“But you’ve listened to them all this time.” Chat Noir shrugs, peeking up at her. “Hmm…” He studies her reactions, the pink in her cheeks that her hands don’t quite cover. “I am curious though.” His green eyes sparkle up at her.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Marinette says cooly, peering down at him through her hands. They both laugh a bit.  _ She really is my lady. _

“Hey, do me a favor, hm? I want to know what kind of competition I was up against.” Chat taps her hand, frowning until Marinette pulls her hands away from her face. “Who did you like before me?”

Marinette’s hands fly towards her face again, but Chat captures them gently. He gives her a pleading look. “Don’t hurt him, or anything. I still like him...as a friend.” Marinette huffs. “I don’t want to lose a precious friend.”

Chat Noir smiles and nuzzles her shoulder. “I promise, Marinette. I can’t be jealous of a guy who doesn’t hold your heart anymore.”

“F-fine, then…” Marinette looks at Chat one more time, as if checking to make sure he wasn’t lying. “There…” She lifts her hand and points to her wall. “Him…”

“Wh—” Chat’s eyes follow her finger’s direction, landing on a small cluster of pictures by her desk. “ _ Him?” _

“Yes, yes, famous  _ handsome _ model, son of Gabriel Agreste, only one of the world’s greatest designers...Adrien Agreste.” Her cheeks grow so bright red. “But I’m not that shallow, you know. I didn’t even really know who he was at first...ugh, the fool I was.” Marinette takes a deep breath. “I fell in love with his kindness, more than anything. He reached out to me when I rejected him so coldly…” She laughs at a memory. “That boy has a heart of gold. He’s more selfless than anyone I know...b-but don’t get the wrong idea, Chat! I’m telling you the truth, you’re the only one for me. I…” She closes her eyes, determination in her chest as she closes her fists. “I only love...Chat Noir. That...is the truth.”

Chat Noir can hardly contain his excitement, this feeling of pure joy. Marinette calls his name out of worry, but he barely hears it. Instead he erupts into a roaring laughter, falling back onto her and holding his stomach. His laughs echo so loudly, surely her parents would have come upstairs to investigate the sound (but much to their luck, they were out on a grocery run). 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette huffs. “How is this funny? Is it so bad that I liked him, huh?”

“N-no, no, M’Lady, it’s not that.” Chat heaves a deep breath, his laughter slowly dying down. “It’s just...it’s just…”

“Just what, Chat Noir?” Marinette sounds furious.  _ So cute. _

“Curiosity killed the cat…” Chat Noir peels himself away from her embrace, standing up by her bed and extending his arms wide. “But satisfaction brought it back.” He laughs again, a cheery jingling sound. He closes his eyes, swaying and dancing in place. “Marinette...my lady…” His bright green eyes meet hers. “It seems it’s quite impossible for us to love anyone else.”

Marinette feels more confused by the second. “Impossible? Chat Noir, what—”

“Plagg!” Chat Noir calls out with such happiness in his heart. “Claws in!” 

A bright green flash takes over the room, blinding Marinette for only a moment. It’s when her vision adjusts again, the boy in front of her coming in to view. His form wavers in her sight, steadily becoming more clear as the effect of the Miraculous wear off.

“Marinette…” Adrien smiles at her.  _ Beautiful, sweet, caring Marinette. Brave, beautiful, kind hearted Ladybug. This black cat has struck pure gold. _ He leans down by her bedside, reaching for her hand and gently holding it in both of his own. “It feels so good to say this...as Adrien.” Though her eyes are full of tears and worry, Adrien knows there’s no pain there; he knows exactly how she feels right now. 

“A-adrien...it’s...really you?”

Adrien smiles. “Yes, M’Lady.” He leans down for a moment, kissing the back of her hand. “Marinette...truly, with all of my heart...” He can’t help but smile; it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. There’s no more burden of secrecy and doubt; there’s nothing holding them back from each other any longer. “As Chat Noir, as Adrien Agreste...I promise...there is no one that will ever have my heart but you.”

Marinette barely notices the tears streaming down her face; focusing on Adrien...on Chat Noir in front of her...it feels like a dream come true. “Adrien…”

“I love you, Marinette.” Adrien stands up and gingerly presses one knee onto her bed. He caresses her face with one hand. He doesn’t realize that his own blurry vision is from tears. “I truly, love you.”

Before she can reply, Marinette feels her world turn upside down. Her eyes feel heavy, her head even heavier. There’s no words that tumble from her lips, no response that he deserves. 

But he knows.

She falls into his arms, body limp as everything seemed too bright and too loud and too much— 

Adrien laughs, maneuvering himself so he can lay back against Marinette’s many pillows. She fits in his arms so perfectly. 

“You’re so wonderful, Marinette.” Adrien whispers, watching as her breath begins to even out.  _ Just like me, fainting at the most wonderful news. _ He laughs again.  _ I must really have nine lives. _ “If I got to spend them all with her...they’d be absolutely worth it.”

He looks to her wall again where the magazine clippings are taped up. Maybe she would take them down and put pictures of the two of them up there. Dates, lunch breaks, class shenanigans, maybe even some pictures of them as their superhero selves. 

_ And then pictures of a diamond ring, a glorious wedding, baby bumps and little tykes, and—  _

“I can hear your thoughts from here, kid.” Plagg groans, sitting on the table where Marinette keeps her stash of cookies for Tikki. “This is too sweet, how can you stomach this, Tikki?”

“How can you put such smelly things in your mouth, Plagg?” Tikki retorts and disappears into the cookie jar once more.

They bicker like old friends, and it brings a smile to Adrien’s face.  _ Yup.  _ He looks down at the now sleeping girl curled up in his arms. 

_ I can get used to this… _

Adrien watches her sleep a bit more before yawning himself. With Marinette safe and close, he allows himself to close his eyes. And when he did, he could join her in her dreams, and they’d meet again, over and over, exchange shy gazes and hold sweaty hands, palm to palm, and she’d lean up on her tippy toes, her eyes scrunched up, and he’d admire the cuteness for a while before granting her wish, and he’d fall in love with her all over again.

_ He’d gladly do it over and over again… _

_ And so would she… _

_ Over and over… _

_ Over again... _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
